


A World Betwen Us

by SilverSpecter



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpecter/pseuds/SilverSpecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basil's life has never been what you could call bland; he's lived in more places then he can count, has a brother who seems to believe life is out to get him, and parents that never truly noticed him. Only recently has he truly found a place that he feels comfortable calling home, along with finding a group the uquine indivauals that he can call friends. Only one things stands between him and true happyness.</p><p>His lack of ability to trust, but is it for a good reason? </p><p>( Truly I am not good with summaries; anyway this fic deals with all the letters in 'lgbt', has adult issues and languge. I am also currently looking for a beta reader.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Betwen Us

"Well that's the end of it. I'm fucked, simple as that, royally fucked." Basil's soft accent voice was a groan as he flopped onto the cushioned chair, his sudden actions causing the metal legs to scratch against the hard wood floor with his weight. His head landed with a heavy thunk against the flat wood of the low table in front of him, his fingers curling into his hair as he lightly pulled on the light auburn curls.

"Oh," Came a husky voice as a blue eyes lifted up from a russian text book. "Hello to you, too Basil, go head and sit down, not like I'm studing or anything." Sarah's tone was both amused and concerned as she regarded the dejected image her friend made. Brows drawing together, a soft sigh left the blonde before she spoke again. "What's the issue?"

Basil merely whispered, the soft sound seeming odd coming from his solid frame, he shook his head as the noise escaped him.

Well then, Sarah's thin eye brows shot upwards. She, of course, knew how to get the problem out of him; she hadn't been his friend this long without learning a trick or two when it came to Basil's occainal bouts of panic and frustration. Turning her attention back to the small netbook in front of her, she reached foward took a deliberatly slow sip of her coffee and uttered the five words she knew would set him off, and open the flood gates.

" Well, it can't be that bad, can it?" Sarah's voice was dismissive at best.

Head snapping up it wasn't a surpirse when the Canadian took the bait laid out infront of him, his eyes narrowing as a look of frustration appered on his face. Of course Basil knew what she was doing, he always knew when she was laying a trap for him. And yet he couldn't stop the torrent of words from escaping, he never even tried. Not with her. 

"Not that bad?" There was half choked laughter in his voice, it didn't meet his eyes. "Well lets see, I have a not so small crush on my parapligic best friend, who may or may-not even be gay. Let alone the fact that he doesn't know that one very important fact about me. So even if he was intetrested, who knows how he'd reaspond to that nice little detail.

Oh, and on top that Spencer is breathing down my neck about my jobless ass being poor as dirt. He thinks I can't even feed myself! So he's trying to get me to move in with him. Which would mean living with Avery as well, and you know how he acts around me. Oh, and I have a very good feeling Travis and Spencer will hate each other, so if they meet , which is bound to happen if I'm living with my brother, the world will end in a sudden burst of sarcasm, wit, and bad intentions."

With his outburst finished Basil flashed a humorless smile before he rested his forehead back against the cool wood of the tablet. His chest heaving and his face flashed. Still he refused to admit, outload or to himself, that the weight in his chest was lighter and that letting all that out allowed him to feel marginally better. 

Sarah was silent for a long moment, her mind prossecing the massive input of information, as well as trying to come up with a response that wouldn't cause Basil to withdraw once more. Ever since he had lost his job, Basil's mood were questionable at best, and he was down right volatile at the worst of times. Taking a deep breath Sarah ran a hand through her short cropped hair and took the easiest issue by the horns.

"Well," She started slowly."You can always talk to Travis right? I mean, he doesn't seem like the type to take offence or be offensive, though you would know better than me."

"How would I know that?" Basil snapped, still face down and frustrated.

"Well you did say he's your best friend. That should stand for something right?"

 

With his eyes squeezed shut Basil lifted a shoulder in a silent shrug, the frabic of his sweatshirt shifting with the mometion . He knew Travis, knew him well enough to be unsure about the other male's reaction. The crush...well the Brit would be flattered and Basil took refuge in that, in fact Travis would probably even strut, as much as he could anyway. Lifting his head Basil opened his eyes and gave Sarah a look of consideration.

" Of course it does , but its not a simple case of ' hey guess what, let me just tell you my life changing serect, I'm - "

"Hey, how bout you pull your head out of your ass and answer this. " Sarah was quick to cut him off, and judging by Basil's wide eyes he was rather shocked by her words. "Was it easy when you told me?"

“That...” Basil was clearly flustered again, his words shaken and quick, his green eyes wide. “ That's not fair, that was completely different and you know it.”

"Really?" Sarah sounded incredulous. "Because I'm pretty sure it wasn't. In fact I'm almost possitive that it's same exact thing. So when it comes to Travis, like I said, pull your head out of your ass, quit the woe-is-me bull-shit and make it work. I'm not saying bare you soul, just talk to him, see wh-"

"But, I-" he tried again, face blanched.

"No buts, your scared, I know, I get it. Honestly, I would be too. No offence, but its about time you grew a pair, just go and talk to him." Sarah watched as Basil's face regained its colour, it was weird, she could almost make out the very moment her words hit him, his off coloured eye darkening as he thought. With a small smile, Sarah shruged and finished.

"As for you money issues. Go live with the bro, if Spencer and Travis meet, oh well. They'll either learn from each other or kill each other, but you can't control that."

“That's.." Basil started, looking up at her, a sincere look on his face. " That's kind of what I'm scared of.”

Sarah grinned, he was finally getting it. “ Yeah, well it's good to be scared sometimes. Keeps you on your feet. What really matter is how you deal with that fear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story and its characters has been floating around in my head for ages now and really its about time I get out. Most of Basil's view points and thoughts come from my own experiences and as such are purely opinions. Anything that looks or reads like it was reserached probably was and as such is written off of whatever good ol' Wikipedia and Google tell me.
> 
> I am currently looking for a beta reader, someone to double check my writing, bounce ideas off of, and to hopeful help me actllu craft a story out of this jumble of thoughts. Please either contact me in comments or look at more profile for contact info if interested.
> 
> Comments are loved!


End file.
